Falling For You
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: When Austin's parents force him to get a tutor, he realizes that the girl he's made fun of for years might just be the one for him. (Rated M for smut in later chapters.)
1. The Rocker And The Tutor

Austin was a darn good musician. He could play just about every instrument there ever was. He was a showman, and he was proud of it. One thing Austin wasn't so good at was school. His grades were terrible. No matter how hard Austin tried he just couldn't pay attention in class. Instead he would sit there, looking out the window, tapping his foot and dream about being on stage. He didn't really see the big deal with school, but his parents did. That day when Austin came home from school they broke the news gently to him.

"A TUTOR?!" Austin shouted.

"Son, you need one. Have you seen these grades?" His dad.

"I don't need them, I'll make it big dad."

"I'm not doubting you will son, but incase you don't, you need to have something."

"Ughhhh. Please! Mom?" He pleaded.

"Sorry, you're dad is right. You need. this." His mum said.

"Who is it?" Austin sighed.

"Well sweetie, it's actually someone from your school." His mother smiled.

"Sweet! Are they hot? Unless they are a dude.. in which case forget I said that." He smiled. His parents shook their head.

"It's Ally Dawson." His father said smiling.

"Say Whaaaaaaat?!" was Austins only response.

Ally freaking Dawson. His parents were just trying to annoy him. Austin had never spoken to Ally properly. He always made fun of her. Sure he felt bad for it, but she was a geek. Austin wasn't a bad kid, he just had some questionable friends. He didn't agree with the things they done, but he would never admit it. She wasn't the kind of person he would usually talk to. And now she was going to be his tutor. He wasn't over the moon about this. She was just going to be another one of these people who thought he was dumb and didn't care about him.

"DAD YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ally, it's too late I already told his parents you'd do it." Lester replied.

"Dad, I can't believe you. That boy makes my life a misery!"

"Well hun maybe this will be your chance to actually make some friends." Lester smiled.

"I have friends!" She replied.

"Friends other than Dez and Trish. Look, they are paying you, you just gotta go over there and teach him some things. It's hardly going to kill you." Lester patted Ally on the back. "You'll be fine okay, he's just a boy. You don't like him do you?" Her dad laughed.

"Uh.. what no of course not!" There was some lie in that. Ally wasn't in love with him or anything, but she did find him attractive. She was pretty sure every girl in the school did. In saying that though, she would never go out with him. He was horrible to her. And now she was his tutor?

The next day when Ally told Dez and Trish all they did was laugh. "Ally and Austin sitting in a tree!" Dez mocked.

"Shut up. I'm just his tutor. I hope he isn't as dumb as he makes out to be."

"I wouldn't be so sure, today in math Mr Hudson asked if anyone knew the exact number for pie, and when he asked Austin he said he liked pancakes more so he didn't know." Trish said.

"Hmm, honest mistake." Dez shrugged and the two girls looked at him and then shook their heads. The school bell rang and Ally's heart sunk. It was time. It couldn't be that bad, right? She just had to go over there and show him some equations and then leave. He probably wouldn't even listen to her anyway. The struggle was real. Ally hang around a little after school. She didn't want to be there too early, or even worse, be there before him. After she was sure enough time had passed she made her way to the Moon household. Ally walked up to the front door, composed herself and then knocked. There was no answer. She was getting anxious. She knocked again and got the same response. Maybe he wasn't home. Thank the heavens above. Ally smiled to herself and turned around to Austin standing behind her. She almost had a heart attack. He laughed.

"That wasn't fun. How long have you been there!" She asked.

"Not long, just got here. And that was funny, you should have seen the look on your face." He laughed. He pushed passed her and walked up to his front door. "Well I suppose you better come in." Austin rolled his eyes and Ally walked in.

"Are your parents coming home soon?" She asked.

"Nope, probably not. They work later almost all the time. Wont be home till at least 7. Why, you scared I can't control myself." He winked.

"Don't even flatter yourself Austin. As If I would go for someone like you." She replied.

"Well you aren't exactly anyones first.. seconds.. third.. even one hundredth choice." He laughed.

"Whatever Austin. Can we just get on with this."

Austin lead her up to his room. It was messy, there were instruments lying all around the room as well as washing and plates of half eaten pizza. She could tell this was going to be a very very long night. "So how much my parents paying you for this?" Austin asked.

"I don't know yet." She replied.

"I don't even need a tutor, school sucks." Austin said as he watched Ally unpack her bag. She took out some textbooks and then a book he had never seen before. It looked like a notepad… or even better a diary. Austin reached out and grabbed it for her. "HEY!" He held it up. He was too tall for Ally and she couldn't reach. "Austin give it back!"

"Why, does it have all your deep dark secrets in it." He laughed and opened a page.

"Austin this isn't funny! I mean it, give it back!" Austin scanned the page as much as he good before Ally finally got her hands on it. She immediately put it back in her bag. "Don't touch my book!" Austin put his hands up and laughed.

"Okay okay. I won't. Your little dork secrets can stay yours." He said.

"Ugh, let's just do this so I can get out of here."

Ally sat on Austins bed and explained things to herself, while he ignored her and played some violent video game. Ally want to kill him then and there. "Austin, you're supposed to be listening!" He ignored her. She got up and found the socket to which the console was connected. She unplugged it gaining some rage from Austin. "What the heck!?" He shouted.

"Will you please just listen to me for five minutes!" She shouted back.

"Fine." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay what do you know about fractions." She asked.

"They are things with lines in between them." Austin said confidently.

"Well.. That's a start I suppose." Ally shook her head.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" He asked, joining her on the bed.

"I don't think you're dumb, but I don't think you're smart either." Austin didn't reply. "We're all smart in different ways. By looking around the room I can see that you obviously play music, which is probably your talent. So you just need a little help at the other things." Ally said.

"Well thanks for noticing the instruments. I play everything."

"That's great. Good for you." She smiled.

"Do you play anything?" He asked.

"Me? Oh.. no. I don't play anything. I leave that to the talented people, like you.

Austin smiled. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Not even his friends really cared for his musical ability. They were all just into sports, and as much as Austin liked to keep fit, he could only run around a field so many times in a day. Despite all his efforts to get rid of Ally she had stuck around. Even when he threw a pizza slice at her. He should at least let her give him one lesson. It couldn't be that bad, right? It wasn't as if he was going to fall in love with her or anything.


	2. The Game And The Awkward Questions

**So wow! This story totally blew up when I posted it. Thank you so much! :) Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. I wanted to get another chapter up for you guys as soon as! I will post another one later today most likely. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.**

The next day Ally headed to school, like she did every morning. Usually it was a peaceful quiet walk with her friends as they enjoyed the freshness of the spring, but today was the exception.

"How did it go?"

"Did you guys make out?"

"Is he really as stupid as everyone says he is?"

It was a game of 20 seconds that Dez and Trish seemed to be playing with some invisible person. Ally did her best to ignore them. She loved her best friends but they were sometimes full on and always wanted to know about her personal life. There was nothing to tell anyway, she was just Austin tutor and he would always be the cool guy. "Guysss! Nothing happened. We went over some stuff and then I left. Okay. I promise is he reveals to me he's actually an alien from outerspace sent here to kill us all, I will tell you." Ally smiled and walked on.

That day in school was no different to any other. Except for one thing. Austin actually smiled at her. Sure it was just one little smile, but he had never given her the time of day in school. Unless he was making fun of her of course. There was a point during history where he kept looking back at her. Well she wasn't sure if he was looking at her exactly, but it looked like it. She had no idea how he was still in that class. He had failed every test he was given, maybe the teacher kept him there because he knew he could do better.

Math with Mr Hudson was Ally's last class. Mr Hudson was by far Ally's favorite teacher. He also taught music in the school which is where is passion really lay. Ally lied to Austin. She could play instruments, but she didn't want to upset him. She wasn't as good as him but she knew some tricks. Her strongest point was her voice. Mr Hudson had tried to convince Ally to perform in the school show last year, but Ally had a serious case of stage fright. As the day grew to a close Ally thought about what she was going to go over with Austin. She didn't feel as bad as she did yesterday. Austin wasn't that bad, and he actually listened when he wanted to. She again didn't want to show up too early, so she hung around before heading there. This time he was actually in.

"Hey." He said as the door swung open. "Come on in." His parents were gone yet again, not that she had expected or wanted them there. She followed Austin up the stairs to his room and when she entered she got the shock of her life. It was clean. There were no dirty plates lying around, his bed was made. His instruments were all put in their proper place. "I take it your mom cleaned up?" She asked.

"My mom? No I did." He smiled.

"You cleaned up..?" Ally looked at him with shock. "Why?"

"Am I not allowed to clean my own room without there being some conspiracy behind it?" He raised an eyebrow. "No it's nice… I suppose." She smiled.

"Glad you think so. I just wanted to make sure you had a nice working environment." He sat on the bed and patted beside him. "So what are we learning today Miss Dawson?"

Ally just looked at him. He was being… weird. Did he want something? What was there she could possibly give him. The book perhaps? Was he really that desperate to know her secrets. Maybe he was just being nice. Maybe he had seen the error of his ways and wanted to somehow apologize for being the biggest douche in the history of douches to her. "Are you telling me you actually want to study, instead of playing some game and ignoring me." She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled and nodded. "Well now you mention game, if you really wanna keep my attention on the work then we should play one." He said.

"What kind of game?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"How about you ask my questions, If I get them right I get to ask you anything I want and you have to answer truthfully." He suggested. Ally knew this was a bad idea.

"And if you get a question wrong, I can ask you?" She questioned and Austin nodded."Fine, we can do that." Ally opened up one of her books and Austin waited in anticipation.

"Okay, In which year did the civil war take place?" She asked.

"2004…?" Austin tilted his head to the side giving her a worried look. Ally faceplamed.

"No Austin, not even close. It was 1861."

"damn it!" Austin punched his bed. "Well ask me whatever you want." Ally didn't really know what to ask. The first thing that popped into her mind probably wasn't the most appropriate, but Austin was the most appropriate boy. "Have you ever.. slept with someone?" Ally was embarrassed she even asked the question. Austin laughed. "You mean have I ever had sex?" Ally quickly nodded. "Nope. Never." He smiled. Ally was surprised by that answer. She thought he and his ex long term girlfriend Piper would have taken the big leap. But apparently not. "Next question, and make it easier this time please?" He asked.

"Which Scottish landowner became most famous for leading an army against the English to win independence?" Ally asked.

"I know this one!" Austin exclaimed. "It was that dude in the movie braveheart! Um…" Austin had determination in his eyes. "William Wallace!" Austin was far too excited about this, and Ally was scared about what he was going to ask. "Correct." She smiled.

"Awesome. So what's in the book?" He asked.

"I write songs.." Ally sighed.

"You do? Can I see one?"

"That's more than one question and no, you can't. It's private." Ally said. Austin shrugged and Ally thought of something else to ask. "When did the second world war end?"

Austin threw his head back. "These questions are hard Ally!"

"Just think." She said and Austin sighed.

"It was.. 1945. I don't know." He shrugged.

"That's actually right.. well done." She smiled and Austins eyes lit up.

"Really?" Ally nodded and prepared herself for his question. "Have you ever been kissed?" He asked. Ally turned red. She knew the questions were going to get worse. Ally took a deep breath and answered "No." Austin looked surprised.

He was surprised. He thought Ally at some point would have had a boyfriend, or something. Maybe not? "You've never been kissed?" He asked.

"No. I don't want to play this game anymore Austin." She began to pack up her stuff.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. You asked if I have had sex before, it wasn't as bad as that." He said. "It's fine Austin. I just don't feel so good. I'll see you tomorrow." She lied. He probably thought she was an even bigger loser now, and who was she kidding. She was one.

No boy had ever even looked at her in a wanting way. This was her last year at school and she still hadn't been kissed. She had visioned her first kiss and how perfect it would be, but she knew no one would ever want to kiss her in the first place. Even Dez and Trish had kissed.. each other. It was weird, but sweet in a way. They don't talk about it anymore, but they had still done it. As Ally left Austins he watched her from the window.

He sighed. He felt bad for some of the things he had put her through in their time at high school. He knew she was a dork, but he thought someone at some point would have at least liked her enough to kiss her. Austin shrugged and watched her walk away.

When Ally got home, she went straight to her room, by passing her dad. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed into the pillow. Her dad knocked the door and opened it slowly. "Hey sweetie.. are you okay?" He said.

"Not really."

"Can I come in?" He asked and Ally nodded. He walked over to her bed and sat at the end of it. "What's wrong?" He asked in his soft gentle voice.

"It's just.. school.. I'm almost 18 and I've never been kissed dad." She sighed and Lester raised an eyebrow. "Oh hun, come on. You can't let things like that get to you. You just haven't found the right person yet." He took her hand.

"Prom is in a few months and no ones going to ask me to go." Ally looked down.

"You don't know that. Someone will ask you Ally, and if they don't then you can still go with your friends." He smiled and she smiled back. "What's brought all this on anyway?" He asked.

Ally shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just being stupid." Lester hugged her.

"Why don't I go get ready and we go see a movie and get a bite to eat. It's Friday after all." Her dad smiled.

"I'd like that." Ally smiled back. Her dad got up and walked over to the door and before leaving asked, "How was your thing with Austin today?"

"Don't even get me started with him." She smiled and her dad laughed and left. Her phone went off and she got a message. It simply said "I'm sorry, cya Monday - Austin x". The first thing that came to her mind was how on earth did he get her number? Then the little thought of "He's sweet" came into her mind. He put a kiss. Maybe it was just a habit of his, and he done it with everyone, or maybe it was just for her? Who knew with Austin. She smiled at the message and headed downstairs to wait for her dad.


	3. A Song And A Kiss

**They aren't going to get together anytime soon.. so don't get your hopes up after reading this ;)**

"Hey Ally, Trish and I are going to see that new movie that's just out, what's it called?" Dez clicked his fingers trying to think.

"Walking on sunshine." Trish interrupted rolling her eyes.

"Thats the one! You coming?" He asked.

"Oh guys I wish I could but I have to go tutor Austin again." Ally sighed.

"Do you have to do that everyday?" Trish asked. "I'm sure he won't miss you."

"Well thank you Trish, but yeah I have to go. If I don't my dad will just complain. Anyway, I didn't take musicals to be your type of movie Dez?"

"Oh they aren't but I'm being forced to go by a certain someone, not pointing any elbows." And just as he said that his elbow connected with Trish's face.

"DEZ!" Trish looked furious.

"You two go have fun!" Ally laughed. "I promise we'll go see something this weekend."

"I'm holding you to that." Trish smiled and Dez looked confused.

"You can't hold her or she wont be able to go over to Austins! Duh Trish."

"Dez, it's an expression. Duh" She looked at him. "Anyway let's go. We're wasting time." The two hugged Ally and walked off.

Ally turned to go get the rest of her belongings from her locker, when she Austin standing by it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking over.

"I just figured I'd wait around for you, we may as well go to mine together." He smiled.

"Okay then.." She opened her locker and took some things out.

"So are those two your friends?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, they are my best friends actually, and probably my only friends."

"Hm, cool." He responded.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" She asked.

"Well I just figured if we were going to be spending some time together we should get to know each other.. that's what friends do. I mean not that we are friends.. you know what I mean."

"Uh huh…" Ally replied.

The walk to Austins was strange. He didn't talk at all. What was the point of him even waiting for her. She found it all a little strange. "So who are your friends?" Ally asked to break the silence.

"Uh.. I have a few. You've seen who I hang out with." He shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as they walked up to his front door.

"Doing what?" He put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Not being mean to me. Let's face it Austin, you've made fun of me everyday for a long time, and when we do this you act like you're being nice." They both entered.

"I don't make fun of you." He looked at her.

"Then what do you call it?" She asked.

"I dunno." He shrugged and walked up the stairs.

Austin was impossible.

"Hey we should play that game we played yesterday." He suggested.

"No." Was Ally's only response.

"Aw come on why? It was fun." He smiled.

"It wasn't fun, it was just awkward and we're not doing it again." She said bluntly.

"Why, because I now know you've never been kissed?"

"Can we just leave it please." She pleaded with Austin.

"Fine fine, what are we doing then." He looked through some papers she had placed on the bed.

"I don't know, just go through this sheet and answer the questions." She handed him a sheet.

"This looks super boring." He examined the paper.

"Well sometimes you have to do the boring stuff to learn something."

"Can we do something fun, like musical. You clearly like music since you write songs." He smiled.

Ally had never shown anyone one of her songs before. They were songs she sang to herself when she knew no one was around. Not even her dad had heard or even seen one of these songs. "Can't you just show me one, you don't have to be nervous about it?" He asked. She sighed and took the book out of her bag. Maybe if she showed Austin, who seemed to be her biggest critic, and he liked it, she might have more confidence in them. However, what if she showed him one and he laughed at it. She opened one of the pages, took and deep breath and gave the book to him.

Austin wasn't surprised she gave him it. She was avoiding eye contact with him. He thought it was kind of cute. He looked down at the page and read the lyrics.

Ally watched in anticipation. She searched his face for any sign of love or hate. He didn't say anything, instead he got up and walked over to his piano. He played a few chords. "Just.. bare with me." He said looking over at her, and then back to the book. He worked away playing a tune, correcting each chord after the other. Then he began to sing…

"I'm going home and I'm coming to you.. Chasing the beat of my heart.." He began to tap his foot along with the beat. "Heading for all that I knew.. Chasing the beat of my heart."

Ally was in total awe at his voice. She knew he could play, but she had no idea he could sing. And to hear him song one of her own songs.. it was amazing. He turned to face Ally. He had the biggest smile on his face. "Ally.. it's amazing." Ally smiled back.

"You're amazing.. at singing and stuff I mean." She smiled and looked away. "I'm sure you've written better though."

"Me?" He asked. "No way, I haven't been able to write a song ever."

"Really? You've never written a song?"

"Nope." He shrugged. "Well I have, but they were terrible. I just can't do it. But this Ally, it's so good."

"Thank you Austin." She smiled.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping here, but with your permission could I make a full version of this."

Ally was in shock. Austin Moon, the coolest boy in school, not only liked her song but wanted to record a full version of it. "Yes!" She said frantically shaking her head. "Thank would be amazing!" She ran over to him and hugged him. Austin wasn't sure how to react to her hugging him, it felt weird at first but he wrapped his arms around her. He was hugging Ally Dawson. The biggest geek in school. And for reason he didn't mind it. Ally pulled away but Austin grabbed her hands. "Uh.." Was all she managed to get out. He was staring at her. "Austin.. what are you doing?" She nervously laughed. She wondered what he was thinking, what was running through his mind. And then it happened. He kissed her. He brought his hands to her face and pulled her in. Ally was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes instantly closed. She had never done this before and it wasn't at all how she had planned it.. but she didn't mind. She kissed him back. Well she wasn't really sure what she was doing, but he didn't stop so she assumed she was doing something right. After what seemed for forever he pulled back and smiled. Ally took a deep breath. "What was that..?" She asked quietly. Austin took a few steps back and looked into her eyes. "That was your first kiss.." He smiled.

Ally smiled and then panic set into her mind. "Why did you do that?"

"I.. I don't know.." Austin replied. "I'm sorry.. it just happened."

"I should go." Ally grabbed her book and started packing all her stuff as quickly as she could.

"Ally wait, don't go. We haven't studied yet." He said.

"Did it mean anything Austin?" He gave her a look of confusion. "The kiss, did it mean anything?"

"I uh.. I don't know. I'm sort of confused right now." He shrugged.

"Join the club" Ally replied.

"Look I.. I'm not sure what just happened but I have a test soon and I need your help.. please stay." He pleaded.

"After that?" She inquired.

"Ally, I'm begging you." He walked over to her. "It was just a friendly kiss." He smiled.

"Fine.. what's the test for?" She sat back down.

"Thank you!"

Austin lied. It wasn't a friendly kiss. He wasn't sure what came over him, but in that moment he just felt a connection towards her. He'd known Ally all his life. Ally and him had grown up on the same street. He used to see her walk past his house every morning to go to school. He would see her in the halls by the lockers and his eyes would occasionally drift over towards her. He had been a complete ass to her, and he knew it. He admired Ally for putting up with all the crap that got thrown at her each day. He knew that at times he had hurt her, but he was just trying to show off. He shouldn't have feelings for her, and he wasn't even sure if he did have feelings for her, but there was something. Like deep down inside she got him like no one else ever did. She knew he wasn't the smartest but she would never use it against him. Maybe her being his tutor wasn't going to be so bad after all. As for the kiss, it wouldn't happen again. Judging by her reaction she would never let it happen again. Which made Austin a little sad inside. What was he thinking anyway, if word got out about this it would ruin him. He would be at the bottom of the food chain just like her… but would that be such a bad thing?. Austin's mind couldn't handle all this. In a few days he would probably have forgotten about kissing her and he would be back to his normal self.

Ally stayed and helped Austin study for his maths test. It had taken them longer than she wanted to get past the theory of Pi. He kept asking her if there a theory of pancakes and no matter how many times she explained it he never seemed to understand. Thankfully enough, there was no awkwardness between them. He kept staring at her, like he was going to say something, but he never did. When she was finally satisfied that he would at least get a C in the test she left. That was awkward. They hugged and nervously laughed at each other. Ally got out of there as fast as she good. She had left him the lyrics to the song. He said he still wanted to fully record it, and she wasn't going to deny him the chance. As soon as she got him all she could think about was the kiss. What the hell was a "friendly kiss"? Friends didn't kiss like that. And only an hour before hand he had told her that they weren't friends. He was confusing, but he had been her first kiss. Even if it didn't mean anything to him, it meant everything to her. What was going to happen now?


	4. Friends And Partners

**So this chapter is basically just setting up up for the drama to come ;) Thank you for the support on this story and if anyone has any suggestions for things to happen then please do let me know! I also may be looking for something to co-write this with me as I start college soon and might not have the time to update everyday. If anyone would like to then just let me know :) Enjoy!**

Ally had pushed the kiss to the back of her mind. Like he said, it didn't mean anything. He probably just felt sorry for her. Class had just finished and Ally and her friends were at their lockers. "So how was the movie guys?" Ally asked.

"OH MY GOD. Ally it was amazing. You would have loved it." Trish smiled and started humming some songs from it.

"I fell asleep halfway through it." Dez shrugged. "Everyone was sleeping with everyone in it." He looked at Ally with confusion. "Maybe if you had payed attention to the entire thing you would know what happened!" Trish lightly pushed Dez and Ally laughed at them both.

"Ally!"Ally turned towards the direction the voice came from. It was Austin running towards her.

"I got a C! I passed the test!" He ran up and hugged her, at first she wasn't sure how to react, but eventually she hugged him back as her two best friends watched on. "That's great news Austin" She said pulling away. "I couldn't have do it without you Ally. Thanks!" He smiled at her and then turned to Dez and Trish. "Sup.. I'm Austin." He extended his hand for a handshake. None of them accepted. "Austin, this is Dez and Trish. My friends." Ally said.

"Well nice to meet you guys. I'll see you at my place then Ally?" He asked.

"Yup, I'll be there." She smiled and Austin walked off.

Dez and Trish both stared at Ally. "What?" She asked.

"What's the deal with you two?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow.

"The deal? Nothing… I'm just his tutor." Ally replied awkwardly smiling at her friends.

"Has something happened?" Trish asked, now both her and Dez were raising eyebrows at her.

"Fine… yesterday.. he may or may not have kissed me." Ally rolled her eyes.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Trish exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Ally threw her hand over Trish's mouth. "Someone might hear!" Dez just stood there with his mouth open. "Why did he kiss you?" He asked.

"I don't know, but he said it didn't mean anything so we can just leave it at that thank you." Ally sighed.

"It meant nothing?" Trish questioned. "Ally, people don't kiss people for no reason."

"You two did." Ally pointed at Trish and Dez who quickly gave a worried look at each other.

"That's different!" Dez said.

"Yeah, we don't make fun of each other and we know each other. You and Austin are the total opposite!" Trish explained.

"I don't know. Look it wasn't a big deal. I'm sure he's forgotten about it already."

That day after school Austin didn't wait for Ally. Made it was just a one off because he felt sorry for her. Either way she just got on with it and walked to his. Sure enough he was there when she arrived and lead her up the stairs like always. "Okay, I've been wanting to show you this all day." He said as they walked into his room. "Alrighty?" Ally wasn't sure what he was on about, until she saw his computer and what looked like a mixer. "You finished the song?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I hope you like it." Austin pushed the space bar on his computer and the song began playing.

Ally wasn't sure what to prepare herself for. When it began playing Ally was in awe. He had created something totally brilliant. It wasn't at first what she had in mind for the song at all, but the further into the song she got the more and more she loved it. Austin just stood there tapping his foot and drumming along with his fingers on the side of his desk. His voice was… dreamy. Ally couldn't stop smiling. When the song ended Austin took a deep breath. "Okay.. give me your worst." He looked at Ally.

"I have nothing bad to say.. it was amazing." She smiled at him.

"Really?" Austin smiled back.

"Yes, you're really talented Austin. Thank you."

"No, thank you! It's a really great song." He stared into her eyes.

"Yeah… let's study." Ally cleared her throat and sat on the bed, where Austin joined her.

Austin watched Ally as she messed around with some papers. "Hey, I'm sorry if I made it awkward between us yesterday.." He said.

"It's fine, I've forgotten about it already." She quickly smiled at him and then looked back down.

"I'm also sorry for the way I have treated you over the years.." She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ally, I've been a total dick to you. We both know it." He sighed. "I don't mean to come across like a bad person, I just like to show off."

"Austin, it's fine. Honestly, don't worry about it. What's done is done, right?" She shrugged.

"Yeah.. I guess. So Miss Dawson, are you proud of my C I got in my test." Austin had the biggest smile on his face. He had a look of pride. Ally couldn't help but smile with him. "Yeah, I am proud, but next time we need to make sure you get a B." She said.

"I can do that!"

That day was a fairly normal day. Once they had finished studying they listened to the song a couple more times. Ally still couldn't believe that one of her songs had been produced like that. She couldn't wait to let her dad and her friends hear the song.

"Well what do you think?" She smiled at her dad.

"Sweetie it sound so cool! See I knew you and Austin would get along." Her dad replied. "You two would make a great team."

"I wouldn't go that far dad. This was a one off."

"If you say so sweetheart." He smiled.

The next day Ally waiting patiently for Trish and Dez. She couldn't wait to show them the song. She was beyond anxious. When they finally arrived things didn't go quite to plan.

"Finally what took you guys so long!?" Ally asked.

"I was chasing the beat of my heart." Dez replied in what she assumes was a singing voice.

"You were what?" Ally looked at them in confusion.

"Ally I can't believe you haven't heard it, Austin uploaded his song last night and it went viral. Look" Trish said humming the tune. She gave Ally her phone where the video was playing.

"He did what? That's not his song, I wrote that!" Ally took out her book and showed them both the page. Dez laughed. "Well then, Austin stole your song and it went viral!"

"Dez this isn't funny, and he didn't steal it. I let him do it but I never thought he was going to upload it." Ally looked through the description of the video. "He didn't even credit me.. I am going to literally kill him." Ally handed the phone back to Trish and marched on.

"Uh oh…" Dez said getting his camera out.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked.

"Ally is about to totally rage at Austin, this will go viral." He winked at Trish and the two ran after Ally.

Ally entered the school and scanned the halls. EVERYONE was talking about how great Austin Moon is. Ally took a deep breath and stormed up towards Austin, who was surrounded by a group of girls. Dez and Trish quickly followed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Ally pushed past all the girls.

"Ally… hey…" Austin said nervously.

"You uploaded it and didn't even give me credit when I was the one who wro…" Ally was cut off by Austins hand connecting with her mouth. He laughed nervously. "Excuse me just a minute ladies…" He dragged Ally away to the janitors closet.

"Austin! You better have a good explanation."

"Ally I just.. I wanted to put the song out there so everyone could know how talented you were." He gave her an awkward smile. "No, you didn't even credit me." She was getting angry now.

"I know.. I know.. I was going to but then I thought if everyone saw it they would think…"

"That we were friends?" She cut in. "Oh god forbid that ever happened Austin. Did you think everyone would take you as a loser?"

"Ally please.. I just wasn't thinking right. You can't tell anyone! The principal wants me to perform it tonight and there will be a news crew and stuff.. don't ruin this for me.." He pleaded.

"Ruin this for you? Really?" Austin looked down. "Whatever Austin. Have the stupid song."

"Really?" He smiled. "Thank you Ally." He tried to hug her but she pushed him back. "You.. You'll still tutor me right..?" He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Ally just glared back.

"You have to be kidding me Austin. No." She pushed past him and left.

Austin had blown it and he knew it. He punched the wall and slumped down against it. Ally was right, he was scared that if someone thought they were friends he wouldn't be cool anymore. He thought that no one would like him and he'd just be a nobody. He had to make it up to Ally somehow, he had to tell everyone it was her song. Even if she never spoke to him again, it was the right thing to do.

Ally ran out of the closet almost in tears. She ran straight into Dez who wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Ally.." He said, trying to comfort her. Trish put her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"He's not worth it. He'll be a one hit wonder and everyone will have forgotten about him in a week." Trish said. "Come on, let's get out of here." It was apparent that everyone was staring at them. Ally let go of Dez and wiped her eyes. "I'm okay.." She looked at them both and forced a smile.

Ally wasn't sure why she felt like this. Sure she was upset that he had taken her song and not told anyone the truth, but it was more than that. Maybe she thought that he liked her, or at least wanted to be her friend. If that was the case he wouldn't have done this to her. Ally knew somewhere deep down that she probably liked Austin a little more than she made out, which was why she got so upset. Maybe she expected more of him. Her friends suggested that she tell everyone the truth, but she didn't feel like it. Revenge was never her cup of tea. She hated making people feel worthless and upset, even if they had done the exact same to her. At lunch everyone was all over Austin. He occasionally glanced over at Ally, giving her that sad puppy dog look.

"Look at him, he's such a jerk." Dez said, giving Austin the death stare.

"Ally are you sure you don't want to just tell everyone the truth?" Trish asked.

"I can't do that.. you know me.." Ally replied.

"Do you want me to say something to him?" Dez looked at Ally. Dez was a big softie, but he could be tough when he wanted to. Last year he had shown that. Ally was getting tormented by a group of jocks and Dez saved her. She had always admired him for it. "No, but thank you for offering Dez." She replied.

"We should go and watch him when the news crew comes. We can pray he messes up and makes a fool of himself?" Trish smiled.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood." Ally played with her food.

"I think we should go." Dez said. "Even if he doesn't mess up everyones going to be there, we have nothing better to do." He shrugged.

"Fine.. but we aren't staying long." Ally said.

The hall was packed with screaming girls and fanboys galore. They all waited to see the one and only Austin Moon. Ally and her friends stood right at the back of the hall. Ally couldn't see much, it was one of the disadvantages of being small. She could see the stage fine though. The principal come out and said a few words about how amazing it is that this has happened blah blah blah. Ally spotted the news crew reporting.

"Without further ado! Here is the one you've all been waiting for, Austin Moooon!" Austin walked out as the music began playing. He waved and his eyes fell directly on Ally. He held the microphone up to his mouth but nothing came out. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said. "Stop the music." Ally looked at her two friends in confusion. What was he doing?

"I haven't been honest with everyone. I didn't write that song. I didn't even help write that song.." He took a deep breath. "Ally Dawson wrote it." He looked at her. "We hang out, well.. she's my tutor but.. I consider her a friend. And if that makes me lame or uncool, then fine, but this is her song." He smiled at her and everyone turned to look at Ally. "Ally I'm sorry that I lied about the song." Ally smiled at him.

"I forgive you." She said.

"SHE FORGIVES YOU!" Dez shouted. "What? No one could hear you obviously." He shrugged. Everyone began clapping. Ally wasn't sure how to react. Everyone was cheering for them.. for her. The music began playing again. "This is for you Ally."

Austin performed the song without a flaw. After the performance he made his way through the busy crowd towards Ally. She smiled at him. "Thank you for doing that Austin."

"I had to, I didn't want to lose my favorite tutor." He smiled back at her.

"You've only had me for a few weeks." She replied.

"I know, and you're the only one who's put up with me for that long." He hugged her. "So.. Will you like.. be my friend now?" Ally laughed.

"You're asking me to be your friend?" She asked.

"Yeah.. and my partner.. you write great songs and I'm a great performer.. so, what do you say?"

"I suppose I can do that." She hugged him back.

"Cool.. cool. So.. we should go study now."

Ally was over the moon, pun intended, about the events of that day. One thing that got to her though was the words "friends". She didn't know why it annoyed her so much. She didn't like him… did she?

Austin knew he had done the right thing, and surprisingly no one seemed to care that he was friends with Ally. There was something about it that felt weird. When he spent time with Ally there was a spark. It was something he couldn't explain. He didn't like her… did he?


	5. Thoughts And Stage Fright

**So I need your help. There will be a prom in this, but I'm not sure if it should be Junior prom or senior. The Austin and Ally writers said the prom episode was junior prom. I don't know? Opinions. Either would be cool. Also shameless Glee reference in here ;)**

Austin and Ally had been hanging out everyday after school. It was song after song and hit after hit. "You know Austin, It's great that you are famous now, but we really need to study. There's so many tests coming up and you need to pass them." Ally sounded concerned.

"Fineeeeeee." Austin slumped down on his chair. "Hit me with a question."

"Who was the first president of the United States of America?" She asked.

"George Bush. Okay we're done." He smiled and went back to working on the song.

"That's not right but okay.." Ally said to herself. "What are you even doing anyway?"

"It's this song, I can't think of a good melody for it." Austin ran his hand through his hair and Ally picked up his guitar. "What you doing?" He asked.

"Let me try something." She smiled at scanned the lyrics. "Hrm, how about this."

Austin watched her as she strummed some chords. "If you wanna cry I'll be shoulder, If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile.." When Ally noticed Austin was staring at her with his mouth wide opened she panicked and stopped. "You know.. just a suggestion." She quickly put the guitar back down. "Ally.. I had no idea you could sing. Why did you never tell me?" He asked.

"I'm not very good so I didn't see the point." She tried to shrug it off.

"Ally, you're amazing. You can't be serious."

"I just get nervous in front of big crowds." She replied.

"So you have stage fright?" He asked.

"Pshhhhhh no… maybe…" She sighed. "Yes…"

"When was the last time you actually performed in front of an audience?" He questioned.

"I can't remember.. anyway it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Ally, we could duet this you know." He suggested.

"No no no. I'm happy how this is Austin."

"Alright fine, if you say so." He held his hands up. "We'll go with that tune, I like it." He smiled and she smiled back.

"So how was school today?" Ally's dad smiled as Ally walked in and dumped her bag by the stairs. "It was okay." Ally sighed. "Trish is on the prom committee."

"Trish? I never thought she'd actually want to help the school with anything." Her dad said.

"Oh I know, she's only doing it because she thinks everyone will pick her theme."

"What's her theme idea?" Her dad asked.

"Um, 1960's or something." Ally replied.

"Oh, old school. That will be fun." Her dad smiled. "You okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine, it's just.. Austin asked to duet today and I can't because of my stage fright."

"Sweetheart, you might be over that now. I mean when was the last time you actually tried to perform on stage." Ally shrugged. "Exactly, you never know until you try." Her dad pulled her into a tight hug. "If you aren't ready then don't do it, but don't waste time just assuming you can't." He kissed her forehead and walked off to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" He shouted. She smiled. "Anything."

Friday had finally come around and Ally was thankful. She had found herself longing the weekends to come. Austin's career had really taken off. He had created a youtube channel which had also gone viral. He had talked about signing to a record label, but didn't want to get his hopes up. Ally knew he could do it though, he just had to find the right one. Austin and Ally had become much closer. She was still his tutor but she also was his songwriter now. People in school had stopped with the name calling, now that she was friends with the one and only Austin Moon. School had just ended when her dad called her.

"Hey dad, what's up?" She answered.

"Hey hun, listen I want you to come to the shop and bring Trish and Dez with you."

"I'm supposed to be going over to Austins dad."

"I know, but just trust me. He won't mind." Her dad said.

"Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up. "My dad wants us to go over to sonic boom..?"

"Well we have nothing better to do, suppose we can go." Trish said.

When the trio arrived at Sonic Boom there was nothing suspicious at first sight.

"Ally, up here." Her dad called her from the first floor. Ally looked at her friends and made her way up the stairs. "What's this all about dad?"

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled and opened the old practice room door. "It's right in here."

Ally wasn't sure what to expect. Perhaps her dad had cleaned the room. It hadn't been touched in months. When Ally walked in, she got the shock of her life.

The room had totally been transformed. There were new instruments. Guitars on the walls, a piano sat in the middle of the room. Her eyes fell to Austin who was standing by the piano.

"You like it?" He asked.

"You did all this?" Ally stood there in amazement.

"Yeah, I figured it would be nice to have an official practice room. A place we could all hang out."

"Austin, it's great." She ran over and hugged him.

The next few days flew by. Austin and Dez became almost best friends and Trish had selected the roll as Austin manager, even though no one really agreed to it. "Team Austin" Was officially created. Ally's dad had to go out of town for a convention and wouldn't be back for three weeks. He had left Ally in charge of the shop and hired someone to cover day shifts. Ally's dad had left her in charge before, but he had never been gone this long before. It only put more pressure on Ally, but she knew she could handle it… if her friends helped out.

"You guys are going to vote for my prom theme right?" Trish asked the group.

"What is it again?"

"Austin, I've told you about 500 times. The 1960's."

"Oh right, sure." He smiled.

"It's weird to think that prom is in two months." Dez said.

Dez was right. School was almost finished and the summer would begin soon. Summer was great, of course but what if they grew apart? Ally had been thinking about going to NYADA (**The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts )**. Her father had checked online and applications were open. She wanted to go, but she also did not. She had no idea what she wanted to do. Things were really going great for her here, and Austin's career had really taken off. It was great news, but she still felt like she was being left behind. She loved writing songs for Austin. It was an amazing feeling to hear him sing something she had written. However Ally knew deep down that she also wanted to make something of herself, she wanted to become something. If only her stage fright wasn't such a big problem. There was still plenty of time to figure everything out.

Ally hadn't noticed that Austin had been on the phone. "Thank you." He said smiling, then he hung up. "Who was that?" Ally asked.

"It was Jimmy Starr…" He replied.

"The guy from the record company?!" Dez exclaimed.

"Yeah.. He wants to sign me."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Ally was in his arms. He melted into her hug. If Austin was being honest with himself he had no idea what he was doing with Ally. They had known each other for a few months now. It wasn't awkward between them anyone. Austin thought about the kiss more than he should have probably. He wondered if it ever crossed Ally's mind. At night, Austin would sit and think about everything he had ever said or done to Ally. That time he called her a loser when he accidentally banged into her. That time he knocked her books out of her hands. Why had she forgiven him so easily? How could she forget about all the things he had said to her. He admired her for it.. he really did. She was being the bigger person. She had also done so much for him over the past few months. She had gotten him to the top and he wanted to get her there too.

"Austin that's such great news!" Ally said while the hugged.

"Congrats bud." Dez said, while Trish gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." He smiled down at Ally who broke off the hug. "He want's to see me perform, as soon as he can." Austin shrugged.

"Well he's in luck! You're performing tonight at the beach house. I'll call him and arrange it." Trish left the room. "Hey Ally.."

"Yeah?" Ally looked up at him.

"I'd like to do that new song, you know, the you can come to me one." He said.

"Sure, it's your choice." She smiled.

"I wanna do it with you.. as a duet."

"Austin you know I can't.." She sighed. Austin looked over at Dez who shrugged and left the room. "Ally please. You don't know until you try. I mean look at you. You are the one who made all this possible for me. You are an amazing singer and you know you are… I believe in you.." Ally looked down. "You just need to believe in yourself.." He lifted her chin to look at him. "You're the strongest person I know. I put you through so much and you just turned a blind eye to it.. you can do this." He stared deep into her eyes.

Ally considered Austin a really good friend. The kiss crossed her mind every so often. She had always wondered why he had done it in the first place. "Okay… I will try." She managed to get out.

"Yeah?" Austin smiled. "Ally, you'll be amazing. I know you will!" He leaned in, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he hugged her. Austin wanted to kiss her, but things were complicated enough as they were. "We should practice.." She said.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Now let me be your tutor." He smirked.


	6. Duets And Feelings

**Sorry this chapters a little short. It will be back to normal tomorrow, I've just been busy today! Again thank you for the support on this story. Enjoy.**

"You ready for this?" Austin asked.

"No…"

"Ally.. I know you are gonna be great."

"I can't do this Austin.. I'm sorry." Ally walked off.

All day Austin had been going over the song with Ally. She was amazing, Austin was kind of jealous at how amazing her voice was. Austin's one fear was that she would run off right before they were due on stage, which is exactly what happened.

"What is happening, you're due on like now!" Dez exclaimed.

"Just.. Just hold the fort!" Austin ran after Ally. Dez looked over at Trish and scratched his head.

"Ally wait up!" Austin finally caught up with her in the practice room. "What was that all about?" He asked. "You can sing it yourself Austin.. I can't do it."

"I don't wanna sing it myself Ally. I've been in the spotlight and I want my best friend to be there too.."

"Austin, you knew I couldn't do this." She looked down and sighed.

"Ally." Austin put his hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't be here without you.. do you remember when we first met. I called you a loser."

"Yes.. I remember." She rolled her eyes.

"Look how far we've come. You made me realize it doesn't matter if you're cool or a loser. All that matters is doing what you love. I'm doing what I love now, because of you.. And now it's your turn." Austin looked deep into her eyes. "I believe in you.. and I can't make it without you.." Ally didn't speak.. she sort of half smiled at him. "Ally.." He leaned in.

"GUYS!" Dez burst in. "You need to get out there right now!" Austin and Ally pulled away from each other faster than they could blink. "Ally?" Austin asked.

"Let's do this." She smiled.

Ally was putting on a brave face, but in reality she wanted to scream and slap Austin for putting her in this situation. As they approached the stage her breathing sped up. She could feel herself getting redder and redder. Austin gave her one quick smile and they both walked on stage. Ally was blinded by the lights. Her face was boiling and her hands were sweaty. She scanned the crowd.. there were so many people.. and right at the front… Jimmy Starr. Austin must have been nervous, she looked over at him and he nodded. He began playing… this was it. Ally opened her mouth and nothing came out. Austin turned to her. "Just focus on me.. You can do this.."

She smiled at nodded. Austin began playing, this time she just looked at him.

"When you're on your own,drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in.. someone will throw it." Austin had the biggest smile on his face. She had just done it.. She was singing in front of an audience. She smiled back at Austin, who almost missed his cue.

"And when you're afraid that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again… someone will know it.."

Ally looked into the crowd. Dez and Trish were standing at the back. Dez had the almost proud dad look on his face. She couldn't help but smile at that. Trish had the look of sheer joy..

"Even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope, that someones gonna be there when you don't." She turned back to Austin who was still staring at her. "If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder.. if you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile." At this point Ally felt something between her and Austin she had never felt before. He had never looked at her like this before… the had their intense stares and long hugs, but this was different.

Austin felt it too. He was seeing Ally in a whole new light.. Somewhere deep down Austin had feeling for this amazing girl, but he had pushed them away because he didn't want to scare her away.

"If you wanna fly.. I will be your sky. Anything you need that's what I'll be… You can come to me."

Austin had totally forgotten what he was meant to be doing, and that was impressing Jimmy Starr. The crowd cheered but Austin didn't care.. he was too busy looking at the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. Ally smiled and turned to bow knocking Austin out of his trance.

"Ally that was so amazing!" Trish exclaimed running over and hugging her. "Austin you were pretty good too." She smiled at him.

"Yay Ally!" Dez joined in on the group hug.

"Thank you guys, but it was all up to Austin." She smiled at him. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without him."

"Well.. you probably would have at some point." He smiled. "I just kinda forced you." He laughed at little and she ran into his arms. "I forgot! This was like your audition for Jimmy!"

"Oh yeah. He better have liked it." Trish said.

There was a knock on the door and the man himself entered. "Mr Starr!" Trish said smiling.

"I was told I would find you here." He extended his hand to shake Austin's. "That was quite a show you two put on there." He pointed at Ally and Austin.

"Thank you sir?" Austin smiled.

"You can just call me Jimmy." He smiled. "Listen, I loved it. I want to sign you Austin. I had no doubt in my mind, I just wanted to see you for myself."

"Yes!" Austin fist bumped the air. "Thank you sir! I promise with Ally's writing we'll be awesome." He put his arm around Ally.

"I'll get someone to email you some times for meetings. I can't wait to get this show on the road." Jimmy smiled. "You two make a cute couple by the way." He looked between Austin and Ally and walked out. Austin slowly took his arm off Ally and cleared his throat.

"Ally you should come stay at mine tonight?" Trish suggested.

"Aw, we were gonna work on some songs.." Austin interrupted.

"You can live without her for a few hours. Come on Ally." Ally smiled at Austin and Dez.

"I guess I have no choice." She went with Trish.

"I guess it's just us buddy." Dez said smiling and Austin sighed. "What's up?"

"Ally.." Austin replied.

"Oooh.. yeah. I saw you two when I came in earlier, sorry for interrupting whatever that was."

"It's cool." Austin laughed.

"Do you like her?" Dez asked.

"I don't know.. whenever I'm with her I just feel like I can be myself you know. I can do anything and she won't judge me. I just.. feel something between us. You know?"

Dez nodded. "Sounds like you like her buddy."

"I never meant for this to happen between us.. should I tell her?" Austin asked.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do. You know, if you really like her then you'll do the right thing." Dez smiled.

"You're good at this…" Austin smiled back.

"Yeah, they call me the love whisperer.." Dez said.

"Uh huh.. no one calls you that." Austin laughed.

"Pshhh, that's what you think."


	7. Friends To Lovers

**I feel so bad because this chapter is so short! I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. It's currently 2am lol. I've been super busy. I promise things will be back to normal soon! Enjoy anyway :)**

"So, you and Austin?" Trish smirked.

"What about us?" Ally pretended to be totally oblivious to the subject.

"That duet, those looks you gave each other." Trish raised an eyebrow.

"It's just an intense song I guess." Ally shrugged it off.

"You wrote it. Did you write it for him?"

"I don't know.. it just came to me. Can we not talk about this please." Ally asked.

"Okay, fine fine." Trish shrugged.

"Alright you got me!" Ally held up her hands. "I like him, okay?" Ally ranted.

"Um.. okay? I wasn't asking but.." Trish said and Ally sighed. "So you like him?"

"Yeah.. I do.. but I don't know what to do. I feel like things have moved so fast." Ally looked down.

"Just see how it goes." Trish suggested.

"I can't, I don't have a lot of time." Ally regretted that the minute it came out.

"What do you mean?" Trish looked confused.

"I'm considering going to New York for senior year.." Ally sighed.

"NEW YORK?! For what?"

"NYADA… It's a really good school Trish. My dad looked online and they are taking Seniors on.. it's a really great opportunity." Ally shrugged. "But now I don't know if I want to leave all this behind…"

"Ally, this is maybe the only chance you will get to do this. You should apply.. I'll support you." Trish smiled. "Dez will too.. as long as you keep in contact with us!"

"Of course I will." Ally smiled. "I still have plenty of time because applications are due.. I'll think about it."

"I have a new song for you." Ally walked into the practice to find Austin alone sitting by the piano. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's hear it." He smiled at her.

Ally walked over and sat beside him. "Okay so this is still a working progress, but I got inspired and this just came out." She smiled.

"I'm listening." He watched her contently as she began to play the tune. Austin bobbed his head along to the beat.

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you." Austin looked at the lyrics and notes Ally had written down. He smiled and began to play and sing. "It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it's like woah.. yeah and I know." At that moment they both looked at each other square in the eyes. "I, own this dream. Cause I, got you with me."

Austin took a deep breath and with no hesitation cupped Ally's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Ally had no complaints. When they finally pulled away they were both speechless. Ally finally broke the silence. "Austin…"

"Ally wait, before you say anything just hear me out. I like you.. obviously or I wouldn't have kissed you.. I just.. I don't know what it is. We've spent so much time together and I've seen who you really are.. you make me a better person Ally.. I'm falling for you" He smiled. "I wanna be with you.." He reached down and took her hand. "Austin I have to tell you something." She said.

"Oh.. go ahead." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's not you.. this is great." She smiled. "I might be moving away.."

"To where?" He asked.

"New York.. like a school transfer."

"That's awesome." He said giving her a half smile.

"What about this. What about us?" She said looking at him.

"I don't care if you're moving away.. we still have months to spend together.. and even if you do move, we can make it work.. right?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Only if you want to.." She smiled.

"I do." He hugged her.

"Sooooooo, you two." Dez winked.

"Yes.. we're together big deal." Ally smiled at Austin.

"It's cute." Trish said.

"I have to keep watching the shop, my dad's still gone." Ally sighed.

"Aw, I thought we could all go out." Austin suggested.

"I finish up around 6. Why don't we all go to mine and watch a movie and you guys can stay the night. My dad won't be here so it should be cool." Ally smiled.

"Sounds good, me and Dez promised we'd help my mom clear out the basement, we'll see you later." Trish said before leaving with Dez.

"You okay babe?" Austin asked.

"I'm fine. I just have the school on my mind." She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. We'll work it out, yeah?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah.. Thank you." She smiled back.

"Don't thank me." He leaned over the counter and pecked her on the lips. "I'll be in the practice room if you need me." He made his way up the stairs.

Ally had no idea what she was doing. She really liked Austin and he would be her first proper boyfriend. She didn't want to leave it all behind her.. moving away could cause all sorts for their relationship. Like Austin said, they had time to figure everything out. She just didn't want to lose anything she had gained in the recent year.

That Saturday night Ally got everything ready for her friends coming over. She hosted sleepovers all the time with Dez and Trish, but this was the first time with Austin. She wasn't really sure what to expect from him, and she wasn't sure what he was expecting from her. Dez was the first to arrive.

"Ally before you even speak, we are watching Zaliens 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7.. and then we can watch whatever you want." He smiled. "Your silence means yes!" Dez threw himself on the sofa.

"You've watched those movies so many times how do you not get bored?" She questioned.

"Ally.. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." He smiled at her. "Where are the others anyway? Usually I'm late."

"I have no idea, Trish is probably still getting ready and Austin is probably fixing his hair." She laughed.

"You and him. How'd it happen?" Dez asked. Ally sat down beside him.

"I don't know, I showed him a new song and he just confessed everything to me. It was kind of cute." She smiled.

"And how did he take the news of you possibly moving?"

"Surprisingly very well.. He said we can make it work. He's saying that now, but when it comes to it, who knows what he'll say." She shrugged.

"You know, I've been hanging out with him for a while now and he's a really cool guy Ally. I think he just fell in with the wrong crowd. I think he'll do whatever makes you both happy when it comes to it." He smiled and put his arm around her. "And if he breaks your heart, I'm pretty sure Trish will kill him." He laughed and they hugged.

Dez was right. Austin seemed to really be making an effort with them all. He had well and truly made up for his mistakes. She really did like Austin, but if they broke up with him she would be okay… I mean.. she wasn't in love with him or anything… right?

Austin stared at himself in the mirror before splashing cold water up in his face. He really didn't know why he was going to any effort at all for a sleepover. He was just trying to impress Ally, presumably. He didn't know why though. He wasn't in love with her or anything… right?


	8. Applications & Tours

**So tomorrow I'll have a much longer chapter, I've half written it already. Hope you enjoy this one! And thank you for all the support as always! **

It was around 2am. Austin and Ally were on the couch, Trish was on the armchair half asleep and Dez was on the floor parked right in front of the TV. They were on Zaliens 6. It had been a long night.. she had been holding Austins hand for hours now. She hadn't even realized.

"Alrighty! Who's ready for the last one!" Dez exclaimed changing the DVD's.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Ally stood up and shook herself to wake herself up a little.

"Pftt, it's only 2am!"

"It's been a long day Dez." Ally smiled at him. She looked over at Trish who was now fast asleep on the armchair. "Austin, you staying?" She asked.

"Uh, nah. I'm pretty tired." He rubbed his eyes.

"You can sleep in the spare room. I'll show you the way." Ally smiled and hugged Dez goodnight. "Try and not make a bigger mess than you already have.."

"I'll try." Dez said missing his mouth with a piece of popcorn. Ally laughed and shook her head. She ran up the stairs with Austin close behind. "No one has used this room in while so I hope it's okay." Ally opened the door to the guest room.

"It's fine." Austin smiled while taking his top off. Ally almost had a mini heart attack. She had never seen him shirtless up close. "So.. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah." Ally nodded.

Austin opened his arms for a hug and Ally accepted. She looked up at him and they began kissing. It wasn't like before. It was more heated. Austin lead them both to the bed and gently let Ally fall on to it. Before Ally could even think, Austin was on top of her and they were making out. All Ally could think of was "oh my god" over and over in her mind. Austin's hand slowly drifted down her side. She grabbed it and stopped it. "What's wrong?" Austin looked confused.

"I can't do this Austin.. we're moving way too fast." Ally took a deep breath.

"You think I would do that?" He took her hand. "Ally relax.. I wasn't gonna let it get any further. I'm not gonna pressure you into stuff.." He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry Austin.. I just panicked. It's scary for me." She sighed.

"Relax.. remember if and when it happens it'll be my first time too, yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back. "Can we just.. hug for now?" She asked.

"Of course." Austin wrapped his arm around her and scooted up behind her. It was not Ally's intention to fall asleep but she did.. she didn't really mind.

When Ally woke up she felt so out of place. She turned her head to see Austin fast asleep beside her. She smiled and made her way downstairs. She was greeted to the sight of Dez passed out of the floor and Trish had moved to the account. She assumed Dez had probably moved her during the night so she was more comfortable. It was something he always done. He had also cleaned up the mess which made Ally happier than it should have. She slumped down of the armchair and opened up her laptop. She checked her emails which was the usual, but this time she saw an email she didn't really want to. The subject read "Final week to get applications in". Ally hadn't been honest. It was a high demand school and she really had to get her application in soon. Ally sighed and looked at her application form. Dez groaned and sat up. "Hey Ally." He yawned. "Good morning. I see you didn't make a mess." She smiled.

"Yes I cleaned up. I can be tidy at times!" He stood up. "What you looking at?"

"Nothinggggggg" Ally quickly closed her laptop.

"That's not suspicious at Ally." He sat on the arm of the chair. "Spill."

"I need to get my application in before the end of the week or I will have no chance." She sighed.

"I thought you say you had time?" Dez asked.

"I didn't want to annoy anyone.." She looked down.

"Are you gonna do it?" Ally just shrugged. "I think you should. You said it yourself, this is your dream.. it will take you places."

"I guess."

"If you apply, when will you find out?" He asked.

"Around the time of prom I think."

"Well we are all supportive of it Ally. It's really just if you believe in yourself or not."

Austin had been listening to the conversation. He had woken up when Ally left and made his way down stairs. When he heard them talking he sat on the stairs and listened in. He knew Ally wanted to go to the school but truth is he didn't want her to go. He really liked her. Austin had had plenty of girlfriends in the past but he'd never felt this way until Ally. He sighed and got up. "Good morning." He smiled.

"Hey dude." Dez said.

"What is everyone shouting about..?" Trish said sleepily. Ally looked over at her and roller her eyes in a jokey sense. "Good morning Trish."

"Shhhhh" was all Trish got out.

"What you guys up to?" Austin asked.

"Nothing, just chatting." Ally smiled and nudged Dez to keep quiet. "Breakfast anyone?" She asked. "I thought you would never ask!" Dez ran into the kitchen.

When Austin went home he thought about what to do. He knew he had to let her go to the school if he really loved her. Love that was a strong word, but perhaps it was the right one to use. He had totally fallen for her. He wanted to tell her so much, but he wasn't good with words. Maybe a song? He had never written one before. It would probably end in disaster. He sat at his computer screen staring blankly at it. He was just about to start typing when he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Austin, it's Jimmy."

"Oh hey Jimmy."

"Listen, loving the songs you sent me. You pretty much have an album fully done. It's amazing what you've done on your own." Jimmy said.

"Well Ally help's out a lot too obviously.."

"Oh yeah, Miss Dawson. She has talent! Listen the point is, tour."

"Tour?" Austin asked.

"I can arrange for you to go on tour this summer."

"Like a tour tour, where I sing on like stages and stuff with an audience?"

"Yes Austin… a tour."

"REALLY?" Austin could not contain his excitement.

"Yeah, listen I have another call coming through, I'll call you back later and we can start planning."

"Yeah! Thank you sir!" Austin hung up and jumped around his room. His dreams really were coming true. Well.. most of them anyway. His moment of happiness was gone and his thoughts turned back to Ally. What was he gonna do now.

"Sweetie I'm back!" Lester entered the house.

"Dad!" Ally ran out and hugged him. "Thank god you're back. The shop was soo boring." Lester laughed. "Oh, you love it really!" He hugged her back. "I missed you hun."

"I missed you too dad!"

"So, I got your text.. school application eh?"

"I don't know what to do dad.." She shrugged.

"Follow your heart baby. If you think you would be better staying here with Austin then do it, but if you really want to make something of yourself, then you know what needs to be done. It's your choice." He rubbed her shoulder. "I'll stand by you either way. I know you'll make it big whatever you do." He smiled.

"Thanks dad."

Austin stared at his computer screen. He scanned over the lyrics that were riddled with spelling mistakes, but he didn't care. He could read it just fine. He smiled. Maybe this would get his feelings for Ally and what she should do across. He picked up his guitar and started practicing, this may just be something good he thought to himself.


	9. Applying And The New Guy

**Okay so first off, I'm open to suggestions on what to do in this story, so if anyone wants to see something happen then I'll be happy to try it. Also the song Austin sings in this is Nickelback's new song for anyone who was interested. And Eric.. basically if you want to put a face to him, think Sterling Knight! :)**

"Dad can I talk to you?" Austin asked walking into the front room.

"Uh, sure son. What's up?"

"So.. I like this girl, and I guess we're kind of dating?"

"Oh, who is it?" His dad asked.

"Ally Dawson."

"Your tutor? I thought you didn't like her." His dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well thing's changed." Austin shrugged. "Anyway.. we've only recently got together and she's great and so talented. She wants to apply to this school in New York and I don't want to get in the way of that." He sighed.

"Sounds rough. So, if you two are together and she goes what's the big deal?"

"Because If she get's accepted I don't think I'll be able to let her go.. and she just does things to keep me happy so she will listen to me.. it sucks."

"Son, I can't help you here. You just have to do what you feel is right."

"And what if I make a mistake?" Austin asked.

"We're only human, we all do it."

"I guess.. I'll think about it."

"Austin, you know even if you two break up, it's not going to change your feelings for her. Are you prepared to move on.. or having her move on?"

"I guess I'll just have to be"

"Sweetie I have to run out, I'll be ten minutes tops. Keep an eye on the shop!" Lester laughed. "That rhymed." Ally shook her head and laughed. Dez and Trish were watching some stupid crime show in the corner of the shop. "It would be nice if you two helped out once a while.."

"Shhhhhhhh! They are about to arrest the criminal!" Trish snapped.

Hey." Austin walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Trish snapped.

"Okay…" Austin walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Austin!" Trish screamed.

"Just hear me out!" He walked over and picked up a guitar. "Look Ally, I know you need to send your application away really soon.. and I don't want us to get in the way of it." He sighed. "I wrote this song.. it's uh, not very good but you'll get in the point."

Ally looked on with a face of confusion and sadness.

"Are you waiting for a lightning strike? Are you waiting for the perfect night? Are you waiting till the time is right? What are you waiting for? Don't you wanna learn to deal with fear? Don't you wanna take the wheel and steer, don't you wait another minute here.. what are you waiting for?" He smiled. "You gotta go and reach for the top, believe in every dream that you got. Your only livin' once so tell me? What are you, what are you waiting for? You know you gotta give it your all.. and don't you be afraid if you fall. I'll carry you away from it all, so what are you what are you waiting for?" Austin moved towards here. "Ally, if this is your dream then do it. I'm not going to hold you back.. and if it's easier with us just being friends.. then I guess I can do that."

"Austin.." She hugged him.

"I'm confused.." Dez said. "Are you two breaking up.. what's happening here?" He raised an eyebrow. Austin and Ally looked at each other.

"I think it might make things easier when you get accepted.." He sighed.

"Okay.. okay.." She looked down.

"Hey.. I don't really want to do this, but I really think if we let this continue then I won't be able to let you go.. and besides, I actually need you to tutor me now instead of making out with me." He smirked and Ally laughed a little. "I suppose you're right." The hugged again.

"Friends?" She asked.

"And partners, always." He smiled.

"Austin, congrats on the tour by the way!" Trish said.

"Tour?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy got me a summer tour around America. Of course you'll all be coming." He smiled.

"That's amazing Austin! Well done."

Though they were both smiling, they were dying on the inside. Austin felt sick. He never wanted it to come to this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Or was it? What would happen now? Could they ever really go back to being normal? Austin wasn't sure if he had made a mistake or not.

Meanwhile Ally's heart was breaking. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She really liked Austin, but she also wanted to make something of herself. She just had to figure out what was the best way to do that.

"This is making me sad." Dez said sighing. "So.. time to apply then?" He questioned.

"I guess so.." Ally looked up at Austin who nodded. "That song by the way, really well done. Are you sure that was the first song you've ever written?" She smiled.

"Yeah.. I guess I just needed a good topic to write on" He laughed a little.

Ally opened up the laptop and clicked on the page. All her friends gathered around her and watch and she applied. "I need a video of me performing."

"Oh here, I recorded the you can come to me performance. It should do." Dez smiled reaching in his pocket to grab a memory stick. Once everything was good to go Ally pressed apply. Excitement took over. So had just applied to the school of her dreams. She looked around at her friends. Trish and Dez looked like proud parents.. Austin on the other hand looked sad. It broke her heart, but it was his idea. Austin was still the coolest boy in school, no doubt he would have moved on by the end of the week.

A week had passed and things were only just getting interesting. There was a new student who had just joined the school. His name was Eric. Ally had been assigned to show him around the school, one of the perks of being class president. She waited by the school gate. He was late, what a great start. All Ally had been told was that he was Canadian and 17. Ally didn't really know who she was looking for. Finally a car pulled up and someone got out. She couldn't clearly see his face. He slowly walked towards her, his face becoming more and more visible. He had short blonde hair and the bluest eye's Ally had ever seen. He was hot. "You must be Ally?" He said smiling. His smile, it was so perfect. "Hi…" Ally was lost for words.

"Are you alright?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Ally snapped out of it. "You're late."

"Sorry about that. I got lost on the way. So, shall we?" He asked looking at the school.

Once inside Ally showed him to his locker and took him to his first class. "Okay, so I will meet you back here when class finishes, don't wander off." Ally lay down the rules.

"I won't. It's a date." He smirked.

Ally was startled by that comment. Her face turned bright red. "Okay, bye." Ally turned around and rushed off.

She couldn't seriously like this guy? He was attractive.. that was all. Ally sighed before heading to her first class. At lunch she had to show him around.. again.. because he apparently forgot everything. "Thanks for being so cool about this Ally." He smiled. "I can be forgetful sometimes."

You don't say? Ally thought to herself. "It's fine." She smiled.

"So, can I sit with you for lunch? Cause you know I don't really know anyone." He asked.

"Of course, you can meet my friends." Ally led him over to the table where Trish was on her phone and Austin and Dez were playing some weird version of rock paper scissors. "Hey guys." Ally sat down, this time not in her usual place, which was usually beside Austin. Eric sat down beside her and smiled at everyone. Austin looked up and stared at him. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Guys, this is Eric. He just moved here from Canada." She smiled. "Eric this is Trish, she is my like my sister. This is Dez, he's the funny one. And this is Austin, you probably know him. Austin Moon?" Eric looked at her and then at Austin.

"Nope, no idea who he is? Is he famous."

"Yeah.. I'm kind of a big deal. Ally's my partner and songwriter." Austin said.

"Hm, cool. Pleasure to meet you all." He smiled.

"So what do you do?" Dez asked.

"Well I play guitar actually. It's my favorite thing to do." Eric replied.

"Guitar, that's so cool." Ally said in awe at him.

Austin looked over at Ally. "Cool"? She had never said it was cool that he played every instrument on the planet. "I play guitar too." Austin butted in.

"We know that." Trish said.

"Well I just figured Eric would like to know."

"That's cool Albert." Eric said smiling.

"It's Austin." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Right, Austin." Eric smirked.

Look at that smile. His teeth gave Austin a sore head. "So Ally, since you're the only one who's been nice to me today you wanna hang out after school?" Eric asked. WHAT? Austin thought. "Uh, actually she has plans with me." Austin once again butted in.

"Oh Austin, I'm sure we can miss the tutoring for one day." She smiled at Austin. Austin sighed and slumped back in his chair.

He watched at Ally and Eric laughed together. Was he jealous? He couldn't be.. what was the big deal? "Hey listen Eric. Me and Ally kinda have a thing, and it's pretty serious so yeah. Back off." Austin growled and Eric laughed. "Why would she want to be with you when you broke up with her because you were too scared about her moving away." Austin lost it at that point. He flew over the table and grabbed Eric. "I love her!" He shouted. Eric kept laughing and laughing, it was driving Austin insane.

"Austin..? Austin…?" Austin snapped out of it and looked around. "Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Uh.. yeah.. sorry. Just daydreaming." He flashed her a quick smile.

"I'm going to go grab something from my locker. Back in a sec." Eric left and Trish and Dez started talking about the new Zaliens movie. "Ally, what's the deal with that guy?" Austin asked.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Do you like him?" He looked her straight in the face.

"No.. Austin we're just friends. What's this all about?"

"I don't know." Austin sighed.

"Are you jealous?" She asked and Austin scoffed.

"Austin, whatever we had is over.. we know it."

"Ally I.. I just.."

"I almost got lost!" Eric laughed sitting back down. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" He looked between the two. "Forget it." Austin said.

Ally was right. It was over, he was the one who said it was over the in the first place. He just hated this feeling.. This sucked.


	10. Chats With Mom & Asking Trish To Prom

"Dude, what was up with you at lunch?" Dez asked while walking home.

"Nothing." Austin didn't look at him.

"You're not a very good liar Austin." Trish said.

"Did you see them? He was all over her!" Austin shouted.

"Calm down.. why are you making such a big deal about it? Erics a cool guy." Dez shrugged.

"I don't even know." Austin put his face in his hands. "It just sucks.."

"Austin, you and Ally broke up because she's probably going to college.. So even if she does like this Eric dude, she isn't going to date him. Right?" Dez tried to reason.

"I guess." Austin sighed.

"She still likes you. I know Ally. You just need to stop worrying.." Trish nodded.

"I'll try."

"So this is where the magic happens." Eric opened his room door. "No magic has happened though. Yet." Eric smiled. Ally looked around at his room. It was different to Austins. It was actually tidy, things were organized and there was a fresh smell about the room. The walls were decorated with several guitars that hung upon them. "You like em?" He asked.

"They are cool" She smiled. "I assume you are pretty good player."

"I can be when I want to be." He smiled back. "You know you didn't have to come here, if you and Austin had plans then it's fine." He said.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm just his tutor. He'll survive without me for one day."

"Just his tutor? Cause he was getting hella jealous back there." Eric laughed a little.

"He was? I didn't notice." She lied. Of course she noticed, he made it way too obvious.

"He totally had the hots for you." Eric winked.

"Yeah.." Ally looked down.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We used to date.. but we broke up because I applied to NYADA and he was upset about it I guess." Ally replied.

"Ooft. Fair enough eh? And NYADA?" He smiled. "I applied there too."

"You did?" Ally asked in shock.

"Yup. That's why we moved here. My parents wanted to be closer to New York, Canada was a bit far."

"So.. Ally just text me." Trish said.

"Saying?" Dez asked.

"That Eric applied to NYADA too.."

"Okay.. this is information we probably shouldn't tell Austin.." Dez gave a worried look at Trish.

"Shouldn't tell me what?" Austin said walking in to the practice room.

"What? Nothing… why are you asking so many questions! We aren't going to tell you that Eric is going to the same school as Ally." Dez nervously laughed. As soon as those words left his mouth he gasped and threw his hand to his mouth. He looked at Trish who looked like she was about to kill him. "Dez.. I swear." She said.

"Oh.." Austin said looking down. "That's nice.." He forced a smile. "At least she'll know someone there right."

"Austin.." Trish said.

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter. Whatever me and Ally had is over, and that's fine."

It wasn't fine. Austin had broken up with girls before, plenty of times, but he had never felt like this.

"You know, I can't believe you're going to the same school as me." Ally smiled. "Well, if we get in."

"We'll get in. We're too talented not to." He strummed some chords on his guitar. "Hey so you write songs for Texas right?"

"Austin?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, same thing."

"I do, I'm his full time songwriter." Ally said with pride.

"So do you write your own songs for yourself or what?"

"Well, I did sing with him once.. he helped me overcome my stage fright."

"Sounds like a pretty cool guy. Why'd you two break up?" Eric asked.

"I suppose he wanted things to get serious and he isn't going to New York, so before things did get serious he wanted to end it." Ally sighed. "I don't know. He was sort of confusing about it, but I have to agree with him."

"Why's that?" Eric questioned.

"I think if we did stay together, and I got in.. I wouldn't have been able to leave." She shrugged.

"Fair enough, so you still like him?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but it's over so I don't dwell on it." Ally said and Eric smirked.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone else Ally." He smiled.

Austin sat at his piano staring at the blank pages in front of him. He wondered about what Ally was doing with Austin. Honestly he didn't want to know. Austin walked downstairs to find his mom in the front room watching some real housewives show. "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie." She smiled. "I thought you were in bed?" She asked.

"Mom, it's 7pm. I'm not 3."

"I haven't heard from you all day, usually Ally's here."

"Well she didn't come today."

"How come? I thought you two always hung out after school."

"We did, until Eric who plays guitar came along." Austin sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous."

"Jealous? pshhh…" Austin tried to brush it off.

"Did something happen between you two?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If you must know.. I guess I asked her out and we dated for a few weeks. She told me about this school she wanted to apply to. At the time I didn't think anything of it, but it's all the way in New York, and I felt like I was holding her back. So I broke up with her then stupid Eric comes along and they are all over each other right in front of me." Austin took a deep breath. "And to make things worse he also applied to the school so they will be going together."

"So, you are jealous?" His mom asked.

"I guess I am." Austin shrugged. "And I shouldn't be, because I broke up with her and now I feel like I've made a huge horrible mistake." He looked down.

"You just done what you felt was right.. And maybe it was right, you willl never know. Deep down if you really want to be with her then you have to be prepared to accept that she is going to that school." His mom said.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, proms coming up and I was gonna ask her to go. Just as friends.. but now what chance do I even have with that." Austin ranted.

"How do you know she even like's this boy?" His mom asked.

"Because what she does around him is exactly what she used to do around me."

"If you really like her Austin, then tell her. If you're scared about not letting her go, then don't worry. When it comes to it, you two will be able to talk about it instead of rushing things." His mom reasoned with him. "I don't know how I'm supposed to get my feelings out there.."

"Sing her a song, it's what you're best at." His mom smiled. "You said proms coming up? Sing her a song, while asking her to the prom." His mom laughed.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"That rhymed!" She said. Austin laughed a little and shook his head.

Maybe his mom was right. He clearly still liked Ally, and he would hope that her feelings for him were still there. Prom was in a month or so and it was coming up to the time when everyone started asking. He just had to think of the perfect way to do it.

"Dez why are you being so secretive?" Ally asked while she was being pushed into the empty class by her best friend. He closed the door and made sure no one had seen them come in. "Dez what on earth are you doing?"

"I need your help. This is a very serious matter." He looked Ally dead in the eye.

"Okay.. go on?"

"I want to ask Trish to prom." He blurted out.

"You.. want to ask.. Trish..?" Ally looked at him. "Oh my god that is so cute!" She smiled. "What do you need?"

"So, at lunch I'm going to hook my laptop up to the screen and play I video that I made for her.. I just need you to make sure she's actually there and paying attention."

"I can do that. YAY! I'm so excited." Ally hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, you're going to prom right? It wouldn't be the same without my best friend." He asked.

"Yeah I am, even if no one asks me." She shrugged.

"I have a feeling someone will." He smiled.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Trish said staring at her phone. Ally stood up and stopped her.

"Nooooo. You can't!"

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"Because.. because… Dez is missing! Oh no.. now you have to stay and look for him." Ally flashed a quick smile. "Okay what is going on?" Trish looked at the group. Both Eric and Austin looked clueless. Ally was standing there nervously just smiling. "This is weird Ally.." Just as Trish finished her sentence Austin & Ally's song started to play. "Hey that's us." Austin smiled. Everyone turned towards the screen where Dez's face appeared and the video played. "Hey.. So. It's coming up to prom and everyone's asking their dates right? So.. I guess this is my turn." Trish turned to face Ally. "What is this?" She asked.

"SHHHH! Dez is asking Trish to the prom!" Ally couldn't contain her excitement.

"I don't have a girlfriend or anything like that, but I do have a best friend. A friend who is always there for me. I like her smile, I like her laugh. I like the way she bosses me around. I can't think of a better person to go to prom with." The video stopped and Dez walked up onto the stage smiling. "So, Trish. Will you be my date to the prom?" He asked. Trish looked shocked, something she rarely was. She smiled at Dez and nodded. "Yes." Dez got the biggest smile of his face. "She said yes! WOOO!" He jumped off stage and ran up to hug her.

"Yay!" Ally shouted and the students cheered.

Austin watched Ally, and how happy she was. He looked over to Eric who was also watching her. Great. Austin stood up and walked over the Ally. "They are going to prom together Austin! It's so cute!" She smiled. He laughed a little.

"Cute, of course." He took a deep breath. "So Ally, I was wondering if maybe you.. maybe you wanted to.." He stuttered. Ally looked up at him.

"Wanted to?" She asked.

"Hey guys, whatcha talkin' bout?." Eric butted in putting his arms around them both.

"Austin was going to ask me something?" Ally said.

"Uh.. I was just wondering if you would come over and help me study." Austin sighed.

"Well.. we already had that planned." She said.

"I know, I just wanted to double check." He forced a smile.

Inside Austin's head he was calling himself an idiot over and over. He couldn't ask the one girl he had totally fallen for to prom. Thing's were going great for him.


	11. Prom Themes And Dates

A few days had passed and Austin still hadn't asked Ally. Prom was getting closer and closer and he knew he was running out of time. He sat in the practice room staring into space when Dez burst in. "You have to save me!" He ran over to Austin. "Trish is going absolutely crazy!"

"Why?" Austin asked.

"This one girl, Kate I think her name is. Well she doesn't like the idea of a whole 50's themed prom so instead she want's a dinosaur themed prom, which sounds pretty awesome but still."

"Why dinosaurs?" Austin looked confused.

"I have no idea, but Trish is mad.. really mad."

"Well.. what do you want me to do?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"That's the thing.. Kate is all cool and all.. and so are you.. so maybe you could like talk to her and ask her nicely to back down?" Dez smiled.

"Dez, you know I have a lot on my mind right now.. I really don't want to go argue with some girl over a prom theme." Austin turned back to the piano.

"Is this about Ally?" Dez asked sitting on the spare stool.

"Yes." Austin facepalmed the piano.

"I don't see what you are waiting for.. just ask her to prom. It's not a big deal."

"It's not that easy, I can never get her alone cause she's always with Eric." Austin sighed. "I don't get why she likes him so much anyway, he's not that great."

"You really need to stop making your jealousy noticeable. I don't mean to come across as rude.. but you did break up with Ally.. what exactly has changed your mind." Dez asked.

"I don't even know. I just.. I made a mistake. I thought I was doing the right thing. I don't care if she's miles away, and we only see each other at the weekends or whatever. It would be worth it." Austin half smiled.

"That's nice that you've come to your senses.. now about this girl.."

"Fine! I will go talk to her if you think it will make a difference. Where is she?"

"She's by mini's. You can't miss her.. she's the one arguing with Trish." Dez smiled.

"Great.." Austin rolled his eyes.

Austin made his way to the food court. He heard Trish before he saw her. Ally and Eric were there too. Eric was just laughing… as usual. Ally looked concerned. "Kate please, this theme had been settled on for weeks. Do we really have to change it now and cause the school more trouble." Ally smiled.

"No." Was the only response Kate came up with.

"It's only junior prom.. you will get another one." Ally tried to reason with her, but she was not having any of it. Trish was just shouting. Austin walked over. "What's happening here?" He asked.

"Oh look Ally, it's your boyfriend coming to rescue you." Kate said harshly while staring Austin up and down. "He's not my boyfriend." Ally awkwardly laughed. Austin sighed.

"Listen Kate. Dinosaurs are cool and all, but like Ally said, this is only junior prom. Wouldn't you rather have you theme chosen and the better prom, senior prom. You know that it's more important than junior prom." Austin nodded trying to convince her.

"No. In fact I will have both my chosen theme's at both proms." She flashed a smile at him.

"Alright, cut the crap. What do you want?" He rolled his eyes.

"I want you to go on a date with me." She smiled.

"Um.." Austin looked at Ally who looked equally shocked. "I don't know if I can do that.."

"Why not? Ally said you two weren't dating anymore, and all I ask is one date." She smirked. "You do want Trish's theme to go through right?" She asked.

"I guess.." He replied. He turned to face Trish.

"It's just one date Austin.. please.. for me?" Trish pleaded.

"Fine, fine.. But just one date." He insisted.

"Of course." She smiled. "I will meet you here at 7." She smirked at Ally before leaving.

"Great." Austin sighed. He looked at Ally and gave her a sad look. "You're okay with this right?" He asked. Ally was just about to answer when Eric answered for her. "Of course she is." He smiled putting his arm around her. "You two are ancient history. She's moved on buddy boy. Besides, we have a date tonight." He pulled Ally closer to him.

"You do?" He asked looking at Ally for an answer.

"Yeah.." She shrugged.

"Cool.. that's cool.. well have fun." He said forcing a smile. He did want to punch Eric square in the face at this point, but he restrained himself.

"Well, I gotta go get ready." Eric smiled with those stupid perfect teeth of his. "I'll see you tonight." He briefly hugged Ally before leaving.

There was an awkward silence. Ally cleared her throat and Austin scratched the back of his head. Trish broke the silence. "Okayyyy then.. Thank you Austin. It means a lot. Let's go Ally." Trish rushed Ally away. This was just perfect. Ally was going on a date with _Eric_ and Austin was being forced to go on a date with some person he barely knew. "What did I miss?" Dez said jogging towards Austin. "Nothing." Austin replied with before slumping down in a chair.

"So, Trish got her prom theme?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, that girls making me go on a date with her." Austin replied.

"And you said yes?"

"Well.. it was for Trish." Austin shrugged. "I had to say yes."

"What about Ally?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She has a date with Eric." Austin mocked him.

"You know, Eric probably isn't a bad guy." Dez nodded. "I'm sure you two would be good friends if you weren't hung up on Ally." Dez reasoned.

"I know.. I'm gonna ask her to prom tomorrow. If I wait then she'll go with him. I just wanna show her that I still like her, you know?" Austin said.

"Austin, I think she knows you still like her. She's probably just waiting for you to act on it."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I better go get ready for my _date_." He shrugged.

"Have fun." Dez laughed.

Austin stared at himself in the mirror. He looked at the shirts he had laid out for the date. He wanted to look good, because after all he was Austin Moon, but he also didn't want to look like her was trying too hard. The last thing Austin needed was this girl getting the wrong idea. He finally settled on a shirt and fixed his hair. He made his way to the mall where he saw her waiting. She looked different. Austin walked up to her and got a clearer look. "Hey" he said smiling. She was beautiful. Maybe he hadn't noticed it earlier because he was in such a downer but now things were clear. "You're late." She muttered.

"Yeah sorry about that.. I was really sure what to wear." He laughed, but she didn't look amused. "Uh.. you look.. good." He smiled, gaining a small smile back.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"How about Suggs… it's the only really fancy restaurant I know." He shrugged.

"That will be fine." She fully smiled.

"Cool, well right this way."

Things were going great. Kate seemed like a genuinely nice person. "I'm sorry about earlier." She said gazing over the table at him. "I didn't mean to come across as so bitchy.. I don't even like dinosaurs, I just like to be in control sometimes." She apologized.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Austin smiled.

"You know, it's really nice of you to do this for your friend."

"Trish, well she's my manager. She's done a lot for my career." He took a sip of his coke.

"I really like you Austin. You're a good guy." She smiled at him. He awkwardly smiled back. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. For a second Austin actually forgot about Ally. That was until he heard the voice of a canadian he couldn't forget. He looked around towards the door and saw Eric and Ally enter. "Oh great." He turned back leading down in his chair. "Ally and Eric are here…" He sighed.

"What's the deal with you two?" Kate asked.

"I don't know anymore. I still like her.. but Eric is all over her."

"So it wouldn't be good if they sat at the table next to us?" Kate questioned.

"Not really."

"Too late." Kate said.

"Austin." Eric said. "Didn't expect you to be here. This place is expensive." Eric laughed.

"You do know I am famous right? I do make money." Austin said.

"Alright buddy boy, I was only joking." He continued laughing. "Hey Ally, look who's here." Ally walked up to Eric and gave a little smile. "Hello Austin.. Hello Kate." She smiled more at Kate than she did Austin. She looked amazing as always. Austin was staring. "Anyway, we'll leave you two to it." Eric said leading Ally to the table beside them. Austin rolled his eyes and Kate laughed.

"Jealous much?" She said.

"Psh.. No.. yeah.." Austin sighed. "Just, just forget about them." Austin said.

"I will, but will you?" She asked.

"Probably not.. I've been wanting to ask her to prom but I can never get her alone. It's pointless. I guess I should just accept that whatever me and her is over." He smiled at Kate. "Anyway, I'm here with a great girl and I'm having a great time."

"Austin. Can I try something?" Kate asked.

"Um, if you want?" Austin said looking confused.

He was not expecting her to lean across the table and kiss him square on the lips. Though he was in shock, he kissed back. He didn't know what he was thinking, but it felt good. It wasn't until she pulled away that he noticed Ally getting up and leaving. His heart sunk as he stood up. "Ally.. Ally wait." He tried to follow her but was stopped by Eric. "Don't bother buddy." He said. "You know, everyday second I spend with her she talks about you. It's Austin this, Austin that."

"Eric, just let me go talk to her.. I didn't mean it.. I don't even like Kate." He blurted out.

"Well thanks." Kate said standing up.

"Austin, you've blown it. Just leave her alone for everyone's sake." Eric shook his head and chased after Ally. Austin hit his head and shouted "idiot." By this time everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. "Kate.. I.. I didn't mean that I don't like you.. I do.. I'm just."

"Save it Austin." She cut in.

"Ally?" Eric shouted running outside. He looked around and saw her leaning against his car crying. He walked over and sighed. "I'm sorry Ally.." Eric said sympathizing.

"It's not your fault." She wiped her tears. "I don't know why I feel like this.. Why do I still like him?" She asked Eric. "I.. I don't know. He was your first boyfriend.. you don't just lose feelings over night.. it takes time. A long time." Eric put his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought he still liked me." Ally said.

"He probably does.. but guys are stupid." Eric shrugged.

"You saw it, he kissed her back.. if he really cared that much he wouldn't have."

"Maybe you should just hear him out?" Eric said.

"No. Can we just go home please." Ally looked down.

"Of course. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be begging for your forgiveness tomorrow." Eric pulled her in for a tight hug.

Austin watched from afar as the two hugged and got into his car. Austin had really blown it this time. He pulled out his phone and called Dez.

"Hey Austin, how's the date going?" Dez said all cheery.

"Can you meet me at the beach club please.." Austin said shakily. Almost like he was about to cry. "Is everything okay..?" Dez sounded concerned.

"Just meet me there." Austin said before hanging up.

Austin sat at one of the tables waiting for Dez. He blankly stared at the singer who was on stage. "Austin?" Dez asked. "What's wrong?" He sat down opposite Austin.

"I messed up bad.. that Kate girl she kissed me and Ally and Eric were there and then Ally ran out and now Kate hates me too.." Austin ranted.

"Austin, Austin.. calm down. Why did she kiss you?"

"I don't know, I was trying to be nice, maybe she got the wrong idea. But the worst part is I kissed her back." Austin facepalmed the table.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Dez shook his head.

"There's only like a week till prom she's never gonna go with me." Austin repeatedly hit his head off the table. "Maybe it's for the best Austin.. maybe you two just need time." Dez suggested.

"I know but we don't have time. She leaves for New York a few days after prom. This really freaking sucks."

"Well ask her then. Stop putting it off. You can ask her to prom and say sorry at the same time?"

"She'll say no."

"Well Austin I don't know what to say anymore. I can't help you."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Dez.. You're right, I will ask her tomorrow.."

"Alright." Dez smiled. "Everything's so serious with you two now!" He laughed a little and Austin joined in. "Girl's are so confusing."


End file.
